The present disclosure relates generally to cellular and wireless devices and, more particularly, to cellular and wireless devices having a transceiver capable of reducing nonlinear interference (e.g., cross-modulation products) present in signals transmitted using an uplink multiple-input, multiple-output (UL-MIMO) mode of operation.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Transceivers are commonly included in various electronic devices, and particularly, portable electronic devices such as, for example, phones (e.g., mobile and cellular phones, cordless phones, personal assistance devices), computers (e.g., laptops, tablet computers), internet connectivity routers (e.g., Wi-Fi routers or modems), radios, televisions, or any of various other stationary or handheld devices. Certain types of transceivers, known as wireless transceivers, may be used to generate wireless signals to be transmitted by way of an antenna in the transceiver. Moreover, certain transceivers include multiple antennas such that each antenna may concurrently transmit a respective signal within the same frequency band over a wireless channel (e.g., air). However, concurrently transmitting signals from antennas that are proximate to one another (e.g., within the same transceiver) may introduce distortion, such as nonlinear interference, into the transmitted signals.